


Coherence of Values

by roguefaerie



Series: Scythian Dreams [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova - Freeform, Background Relationships, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, Families of Choice, Flash Fic, M/M, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A code of ethics is a code of ethics.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Scythian Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858105
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Coherence of Values

**Author's Note:**

> I'm opinionated about this....

Before there was anything else, there was everlasting life. 

And that life had been lived alone for far too long. It had made Andromache tired, long, long before her time. One to give up on dreams, sometimes--often enough--too often.

So many times. Until her life became only what she could survive.

*

“We don’t give up on a single soldier,” Nicolo said.

“And especially not if it means you wandering with a broken heart,” said Yusuf. “We can’t have that.”

“It has nothing to do with war, but everything to do with your soul.” 

*

And so they went from shore to shore. And they sailed in boats until they were weary of the sea. And they slept, and they dreamed.

They remembered the power of dreams, and that they were twofold: the ones they kept together as a group, and the ones they held in their single hearts.

They did not wish to stop dreaming of Quyhn. They would dream until she was found.

There was a world to save, but there are hearts bigger than the ocean’ hearts big enough to hold a family who was unending.

There was no reason to fear the bottom of the ocean more than the loss of a comrade.

*

When Andromache held Quyhn close again the stars and the moon beat down as if the earth had been righted on its axis. And their hearts beat together in unison.

*

They had too long wandered alone. The two men who traveled with them would not abandon them to do this once more. Instead they shared the burden of their fate together, never long in one place, but never completely apart again.

*

In each heart the knowledge rested that they had not given up hope. They had not given up their code, or their family, the one forged in fresh blood.

They were neither heroes nor villains to themselves or each other. 

They simply were. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and don't care if it breaks the tension or hope of a sequel or whatever else. 
> 
> We are not doing hopeless backstories here.
> 
> (Also, there is a prequel to this that I'll write later.)


End file.
